powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Homecoming
Homecoming is the twenty-eighth episode of Power Rangers Wild Force and the beginning of the Animus arc. The episode introduces the young boy, Kite (Animus' human reincarnation). Synopsis Cole befriends a mysterious young boy named Kite , who helps them defeat Mandilok 's two new Duke Orgs - Artilla & Helicos. Newly released Org General Mandilok unleashes Duke Orgs Artilla and Hellicos on the city. Meanwhile, Cole befriends an amnesiac boy who calls himself Kite, not far from the location of the memorial of the fallen Ancient Warriors. Plot Jindrax and Toxica return to the Nexus with their new leader, Mandilok, in tow. Mandilok, observing the ruins in front of him, demands to know what happened and learns that the Master Org imposter went on a rampage and destroyed all of the General Org statues (Mandilok surviving as he had been imprisoned elsewhere). Mandilok is quite interested to realize he is now the most powerful Org on Earth and decides to rebuild the Org Empire himself but notes that he'll need help. Jindrax and Toxica offer their services, but Mandilok makes it clear he doesn't trust them to get the job done. He then spots two surviving Duke Org statues buried by rubble and immediately revives them. Mandilok, afflicted by an massive appetite, decides to head out takes his new charges, Attila and Helicos, with him. At a construction site, a small boy attempts to steal food from the workers but is caught and makes a run for it, when he bumps into Cole. The workmen tell Cole what the boy has been up to, and Cole promises to talk to him. Alone, Cole asks the child what his name is and the boy, struggling for an answer, names himself Kite (after spotting a kite in a tree nearby) but can't tell Cole where his parents are or where he's from and instead makes a run for it. Cole tries to follow, but a nearby explosion and a summons from Taylor call him away. Nearby, Mandilok dines on a piece of road as he plans to turn Turtle Cove into a wasteland by eating everything in sight. The Rangers arrives and Mandilok introduces himself as the new Org leader. Before the Rangers can take him on, Attila and Helicos appear and easily blast the Rangers back. Mandilok leaves, but promises to return and cause more trouble as Kite watches. On the Animarium, the Rangers note that they'd thought the fight against the Orgs was nearing its end with the defeat of Master Org, only for another stronger General to appear. Cole then tells everyone about Kite, and wants to find him since he was in the same area as the Orgs. In the city, Mandilok spots a building he wants to eat and sends Atilla and Helicos in to reduce it to rubble. Kite stands in their way, and manages to provoke the three when he kicks Helicos. The two Duke Orgs give chase as Mandilok watches, eventually cornering him back at the construction site. As they prepare to blast him, Cole arrives on his Savage Cycle. Attila fires at Kite, but Cole manages to get in the way with his Savage Cycle taking a direct hit and explodes. Cole survives, but the Savage Cycle is wrecked beyond repair. Kite feels guilty, but Cole tells him it doesn't matter and to get to safety as the others speed in. The Rangers take on Mandilok directly, but are easily kept at bay. Attila and Helicos then blast the Rangers again, burying them in rubble. The three Orgs leave, as the battered Rangers emerge to find their enemy gone as well as Kite. As the Rangers regroup and try to work out where Mandilok will be, also deciding to call Merrick for help, Cole can't help but worry about Kite. Princess Shayla decides to look for Kite herself, as the Rangers take on the Org thread. Using the element of surprise, Attila and Helicos are separated from Mandilok while Cole and Merrick take on Mandilok themselves. Even alone, the three Orgs prove to be too much for the Rangers. Attila and Helicos take more shots at the weapons using their superior weapons. At the building site, Shayla quickly realizes where Shayla is and decides to lure him out with delicious sounding (and smelling) food. Unfortunately, Mandilok also picks up the scent and decides to head there. Kite emerges in front of Shayla and tells her to leave, but then apologizes. Shayla offers to share her food, but Kite refuses. Shayla then tells Kite she'll take him somewhere safe, but he refuses to leave. Mandilok then arrives ready to devour whatever smells so nice. With Mandilok gone, the Rangers prepare to fight off Attila and Helicos and Merrick tries to summon his Savage Cycle but the Wolf Zord fails to respond. Shayla then calls for help, and Merrick leaves to protect her. He saves both her and Kite from Mandilok then fights the General Org himself. The other Rangers take on Attila and Helicos and, now knowing their attack styles, begin to finally get the better of the two. Soon Helicos is tied up with one of Attila's treads while Attila's main cannon is cut off. Things are going less well for Merrick as Mandilok throws him aside before trying to blast Shayla and Kite. Nearby, Cole destroys Helicos with a shot from the Falcon Summoner before he and the others form the Jungle Sword and take down Attila with it. Mandilok is horrified to see his Duke Orgs destroyed and finally calls Jindrax and Toxica for help. Toxica, eager to assist, wastes no time in making Attila and Helicos grow. The Rangers attempt to summon the Wildzords, but none of them respond to the call. As Attila and Helicos begin to blast the Rangers. Kite runs off, telling Merrick he has to protect the animal's home from the Orgs. Following him, Merrick and Shayla find statues of the original Wildzords. Shayla recognizes it as the ancient burial grounds of the warriors to fell defending Animaria three-thousand years ago, and now knows that the spirits are angry their burial grounds have been disturbed and are preventing the Wildzords from being summoned. Kite admits he's been watching over the statues making sure no-one hurts them, as Merrick finds a dedication to the warriors he fought alongside in the original battle against Master Org. As Merrick notes he should be buried with them, Shayla asks the spirits to allow the Rangers to summon the help they need to defeat the Orgs. Suddenly the memorial statue restores itself and shoots a beam in the sky which allows the Wildzords to finally hear the Rangers and realize they're in trouble. Upon finding out the Wildzords can now hear them, Cole uses the Falcon Summoner to call forth the Falcon Zord for help. The Rangers summon the Giraffe, Rhino, Armadillo and Deer Zords and form the Isis Megazord. Helicos tries to take on the Rangers in the sky, but is knocked out of the air by the Isis Megazord which then freezes him and Attila with an Isis State. The two Duke Orgs are then finally destroyed for good with a Final Strike. Mandilok declares that he's only just begun. With the battle over, the Rangers and Princess Shayla move the memorial outside of the city where it will not be disturbed again. They then pay respects to the warriors and Wildzords that died protecting the earth three-thousand years earlier, as Kite watches from afar. Cast *Ricardo Medina, Jr. as Cole Evans (Red Wild Force Ranger) *Alyson Kiperman as Taylor Earhardt (Yellow Wild Force Ranger) *Phillip Jeanmarie as Max Cooper (Blue Wild Force Ranger) *Jessica Rey as Alyssa Enrilé (White Wild Force Ranger) *Jack Guzman as Danny Delgado (Black Wild Force Ranger) *Phillip Andrew as Merrick Baliton (Lunar Wolf Wild Force Ranger) *Ann Marie Crouch as Princess Shayla *Ilia Volok as Master Org *Sin Wong as Toxica *Danny Wayne Stallcup as Jindrax (voice) *Ryan Goldstein as Kite *Barbara Goodson/Ezra Weisz as Mandilok (voice) *Michael Sorich & Dave Mallow as Artilla & Helicos (voice) *Don Tiffany as Worker Notes * The 16th episode of Power Rangers HyperForce is also titled Homecoming. See Also (fight footage and story) (fight footage and story) Category:Wild Force episodes Category:Episode Category:Wild Force